Dance With Me
by BrittanaHeYa Ftw
Summary: Brittany knows Santana watched the Born This Way performance, can she convince her to dance with her? Brittana fluff


Santana and Dave sat as close to the back of the auditorium, so as not to be seen by the people who had gathered on the stage. Santana removed her coat to reveal the Lebanese T-shirt, which Brittany had made her, underneath. Dave looked from the girl's shirt to her face with his eyebrows arched and a look of confusion on his face. Santana caught him staring and snapped ``hey Karofsky, eyes are up here! You are seriously the weirdest gay guy to ever exist``. Dave was suddenly brought back to reality with that remark, he still was not used to being gay let alone being called on it out loud. ``No I…. I wasn't…. I mean….`` he sighs and starts again ``sorry Lopez, I really wasn't staring at you're…. You know…. Them. I was looking at the t-shirt, I thought you were Hispanic not Lebanese?`` The Latina sighs and rolls her eyes at the boy, ``I am Hispanic, Brittany made it for me and she thought Lebanese meant lesbian end of story``. Karofsky looks at Santana even more confused now and asks, ``why are you wearing it so? I thought you didn't want people to know that you're…. you know…. "Lebanese".`` Santana sighs ``I wore it for her`` she says pointing to the tall blonde on the stage.

Santana watched her friends from Glee club as they danced around the stage to Born This Way. Seeing how confident and happy they were, singing about loving themselves despite what they didn't like about themselves, hit the Latina hard. She felt a pang of jealousy, because more than anything she wanted to be on that stage singing and dancing with her friends, but more importantly with the girl she loves, Brittany. Santana wanted to be able to get up from her seat, get up on that stage and dance with her Britt Britt. But her legs felt heavy, almost like concrete and even though in her head she wanted to move, her heart was telling her something completely different. She was not ready to make that bold a move just yet, wearing the t-shirt was a huge step for the Latina to take but getting up on that stage wearing the Lebanese t-shirt was a step too far, at least for now anyway. As the performance was coming to an end, Santana with Karofsky in tow headed for the exit before anyone spotted them. But Brittany spotted the dark hair she knew so well, and could not help but smile knowing her best friend had watched the whole performance, but at the same time Brittany felt a little sad that Santana did not stay.

Santana and Dave went their separate ways as soon as they had reached the parking lot of the school. She was just about to get into her car when she heard a familiar voice calling her from behind, Brittany had been running to catch up to her before she left as she wanted to talk to Santana about why she did not join them on stage, instead of just watching the others perform. ``San, San wait up`` Brittany shouts ``I need to talk to you, please just wait`` she says as she finally catches up to the Latina. Both girls just stand there, looking at each other, blue eyes meeting dark brown and Brittany swears she can see the stars in Santana's eyes. Santana finally breaks the silence, ``what do you want Britt, I need to get home?`` she said a bit harsher than she had intended. ``Sorry Britt, that was horrible, what's up?`` she asked gently. The blonde girl looked at her with a really soft expression on her face, ``that's okay San, I know you didn't mean it in a bad way`` she said with a smile, ``I know you would never be mean to me on purpose``. Santana smiles shyly at the blonde girl, she could never be mad at Britt for too long, all it took was one look into those baby blues and any anger she had would always disappear.

``So, I seen you and Karofsky leaving the auditorium a few minutes ago`` Brittany states matter of factly. Santana kicks herself internally for letting herself be spotted ``damn it`` she says a bit too loudly, which causes Brittany to frown at the Latina, ``you weren't meant to see me, I didn't want you to know that I was there`` she sighs looking down at the ground, almost ashamed. Brittany puts her finger under Santana's chin and gently pulls her head back up to look at her, ``Why didn't you want me to know you were there silly? You really should have danced with us, I missed you`` the blonde girl says with a smile on her face. Santana can't help but smile back, she loved Brittany so much and it hurt her so much that she was too afraid to come out, even if it meant they could be together. ``I didn't want you to know I was there because I really wanted to watch you dance, and watch you be proud of whom you are. I wanted so much to get up on that stage and dance with you but I just couldn't do it Britt, I was too scared. I love you so much and I just want to be able to be with you, but I am still so scared Britt`` the Latina let out a big sigh, and Britt heard all the sadness in that one breath.

Brittany cupped Santana's face in her hands, looking straight through the Latina as if she could see her soul. ``I know San, I love you so much too and I know you're scared but when you're ready I will be here, I would wait for you forever``. Santana took the blonde girls hands in her own and whispered softly, ``I want to show you something, but first you have to close your eyes for me`` a smile playing across her lips as she said it. Brittany was overly excited at this, she loved surprises especially Santana's surprises, so she closed her eyes and said ``okay San, I'm ready`` holding out her hands expecting Santana to place something in them. Santana could only smile at this gesture, at how cute the blonde was, like a little girl on Christmas morning waiting to open her presents. Santana knew in that moment that she would never love anybody as much as she loves Brittany and that was the best feeling she had ever experienced. She cautiously looked around the school parking lot, to make sure nobody else was looking, before slowly undoing the zipper on her jacket and said quietly, ``you can open your eyes now Britt Britt`` as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Brittany slowly opened one eye first quickly followed by the other when she realised what she was actually looking at. A look of shock, followed by pride, played across her face and she smiled so wide that her face started to ache. ``Oh my god San, you wore it you actually wore it, I love you so much`` she said pulling Santana into a loving embrace, ``I'm so proud of you babe`` Brittany whispered in her ear. Santana hugged the blonde back so tightly, she didn't want to let her go, she was smiling so much but tears started to fall from her eyes. Brittany pulled back, wiped the tears from Santana's face and kissed her gently on both cheeks before saying, ``why are you crying San, you should be proud of yourself, you faced your fear and wore the t-shirt, why are you upset?``. Santana smiled and said, ``I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy`` which caused Brittany to look at her confused. ``I'm happy because you are proud of me, because you believe in me and because you love me`` she said pulling her blonde best friend into another embrace. ``The only thing I regret is not dancing with you`` the Latina whispered in her ear. Hearing this Brittany pulled away, offered Santana her pinkie and said, ``come with me, I have an idea``. Santana took Brittany's pinkie in her own and the blonde led her back in the direction of the auditorium.

``Britt hold on, wait where are we going?`` Santana asked confused about what was happening. Brittany looked at the Latina, while they were still walking and replied ``do you trust me?`` Santana looked at the blonde confused and stopped walking, as if that wasn't even a question, ``you know I do, more than anyone else`` she said matter of factly. Brittany smiled and replied ``well then, trust me now and just keep walking… and no more questions`` she laughed. She tugged Santana's pinkie with her own and they both continued walking down the hallway, pinkie's linked just like old times. They reached the auditorium and Brittany pulled Santana inside, not giving her a chance to protest or question why they were there. Brittany got up on the stage and called for Santana to join her, but the Latina stood in front of the stage with her arms folded and demanded ``Britt what are we even doing here?`` Brittany laughed, ``isn't it obvious? We are going to dance together, both wearing our t-shirts, just you and I on our own`` she stated. Santana couldn't help the goofy grin from forming on her face, ``but Britt Britt, there is no music, how are we supposed to dance without music?``. At that question the blonde walked off the stage and down to where Santana was standing, she held out her hand and said with a smile ``we will just have to make our own music then, wont we!``. The Latina smiled, took Brittany's hand and walked onto the stage.


End file.
